The present invention relates to methods for fluid treatment that use ion exchange or filtering processes to treat the fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems that provide a fluid release cycle that precedes a selected cycle in the regeneration of a fluid treatment device or system. Fluid filtering and fluid softening processes are becoming more and more common processes and are used in all different situations and environments, from industrial and municipal installations, to individual water filtration systems for homes and houses.
Many of these fluid treatment processes are air chamber, ion exchange and/or micronizer processes that regenerate ion exchange media and/or filter media beds used during the fluid treatment. In some environments, the fluid to be treated contains gas that is released during the treatment process. Regeneration fluids are passed through the bed of depleted ion exchange media or saturated filter media during which ions may be exchanged in the case of a water softener or precipitated in the case of a filter media. As used herein, the terms “ion exchange media” and/or “filter media” and/or “media” are defined broadly to include, as examples, resins, and zeolites, natural and synthetic types of both, carbon and activated carbon, activated alumina, and any other amorphous or microcrystalline structures commonly used in exchange and/or filtering processes. Regenerates for the media also cover a broad spectrum of compounds, including potassium permanganate, potassium chloride, hydrogen peroxide, sodium chloride, or any other chemical or compound used to recharge, reactivate, oxidize, or rejuvenated a media bed. A common ion exchange media includes high capacity ion exchange resin.
Current processes and systems for use allow for basic programming of a regeneration cycle to be undertaken during an ion exchange or media regeneration process. Generally, a regeneration cycle will include one or more steps of backwashing the ion exchange or filter media, regenerating the media, rinsing the media, and servicing the media. Current systems and devices allow for individual cycles to be programmed into the system or device. However, there are no known devices in the prior art that allow for an additional fluid release cycle to be programmed and operated independently of the backwashing cycle of a water treatment system, and especially within a residential treatment system. Such a system, with the additional fluid release backwashing cycle, would be an advantage over the prior art.